JH chronicles
by dawnleaf1234
Summary: This is the story of Steven's high school life, how he changed and the adventures he faced. Lolishotashipping, Gracefulshipping and some (flirting) Candlestickshipping Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Steven's POV

I've always been a transfer student; my dad, owner of the famous Devon Cooperation has to keep moving from city to city or worse, region to region. My mother died early ago so every time he moves, I have to move with him. I hated being the new kid; no friends, getting lost or worse, being hated or bullied because of my heritage.

This time I'm transferring to a school in the Sinnoh region called Jubilife Highschool. I was lucky that I was accepted, especially because I'm a senior starting this year and I only have one year before I graduate. The school was also a private school. Located in the city, it was very well known around these parts. The school only accepts students that have high talent when it comes to Pok mon battling, Pok mon contests or Pok mon raising. Being a prestigious high school, I'm not surprised if my ability is going to be doubted here...

Third Person

The Stone's car pulled up into the parking lot of JH. Steven sighed to himself, dreading the moment he walked into the building. Normally he wasn't a very self-conscious person, but the first impression on his fellow students matters a lot to him. Running a finger through his hair, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked in.

The first thing he noticed was how clean the school was. No stains or scratches on the lockers, no random Pok mon battles here and there. Hearing the first bell ring, he slowly found his way to the front desk and got his schedule and items he needed for the school year.

Following the map he was given, he headed towards his first class, not looking in front of him. Suddenly, he felt something hard and warm hit his chest, sending him and the other figure falling to the ground.

Quickly scrambling to his feet, he held out his hand like a gentleman and helped her up. Narrowing his eyes, he studied the girl; she had flamboyant red hair that stuck out at the back of her pony tail. Also wearing a crop top and a pair of jeans, she had a passion that seemed to burn in her eyes. Speaking up, he asked her

"You alright?"

She gazed at him, slightly dazed from the fall. When she finally came to, she spoke (rather loudly)

"Yeah, I'm fine. By the way, who are you? I don't seem to see you around here"

Attracting the entire student body in the current corridor, Steven cringed internally at the stares that seemed to pass right through him. Taking a deep breath, he introduced himself and ran off, not giving the girl a chance to reply. Not planning on giving up on him, she ran towards him, put a hand to his chest and managed to have him on the floor for the second time today.

"Steven right? Flannery, nice to meet you"

Holding out a hand for him to hold, she pulled him up and they struck up a conversation, though Steven thought it was more like a one-sided conversation. She kept going on and on about herself, not giving him any time to reply as they walked to class. To Steven's dismay, she happened to be with the same teacher, so he blocked her out and wished that he never helped her up in the first place... 


	2. Chapter 2

Walking to an empty seat, Steven plopped himself down and brought out his books. Scanning the titles, he was interested by the Pok mon history book and started reading about it, seeing if he could have a head start before his first history lesson. In his old school, he was always considered a nerd, especially when it came to history and archaeology. The intricate details always fascinated him, how the world was made, the different Pok mon that affect it etc. Bullies tend to pick on him because of this. After being chased around a lot, he had a lot of stamina and was quick on his feet, agile and fast were an added bonus.

~RING~

Hearing the bell, he looked up from reading his book. He scanned the classroom, taking in the different students in his new homeroom. The class was separated probably by small cliques; the elite trainers, the contestants, the breeders and the nerds. Feeling left out, he sank deeper into his chair, not knowing what do to next. He was relieved when the teacher came in, as he wouldn't be considered a loner if everyone was sitting down. The teacher, white haired and moustached, spoke with a deep voice,

"Students, welcome to your last year in JH! I am your new home room teacher to those that do not know me, Professor Rowan. Please settle down and we will take attendance."

~During attendance~

Steven, bored to death, sat there in his chair waiting for his name to be called. Professor Rowan's voice droned in his mind as he stared absentmindedly to the wall. Normally this wouldn't happen as he was a very diligent student but Rowan was just that boring...

"Steven?"

Not responding to his name, his mind started drifting to other thoughts, only being interrupted when his full name was called.

"Steven Stone?"

Jolting up, he replied and was asked to go to the front of the class and introduce himself. Gazing around the body of students in front of him, Flannery and her friends caught his eye. Due to her hair, she stood out very well; the two other students that flanked her seemed very flamboyant as well. One of them had turquoise coloured hair and wore a white hat with a matching turquoise and white shirt. His pants were a light shade of purple and he seemed very proud. The other, a girl, had lavender coloured hair, wore a blue helmet like hat, blue and white long sleeved shirt and white pants. She had an elegant look to her, hair flowing every time she swung her head around. They were chattering at with each other, sneaking glances at Steven from time to time.

He sat back down and Professor Rowan had to leave the room for a while, allowing the students some free time before he got back. The trio, made their way to Steven and they had a small conversation. He got to know the other students names, Winona and Wallace respectively. When the bell signalling first period rang, Winona, being nice, led him to his classroom, acting as his guide.

He skimmed through the different periods, Maths, English and Science with ease. During lunch, he walked along the school corridors, eventually stumbling across the school library. Intrigued, he went inside and found himself indulged with books. Walking along the history isle, he found a book on Sinnoh's history and started reading. He sat there reading for the whole of lunch, not moving apart from the page flipping from time to time. He went out of the library when it was the end of lunch, holding up his book while walking around the corridors. Again, not looking where he was going, he bumped into another person, sending them both falling to the ground 


	3. Chapter 3

Steven looked up; staring at the victim he crashed into. She had shoulder length blond hair, pale grey eyes, one of which was concealed within her long bangs. She also donned a lucario-ear headband and a mostly black or dark coloured attire. His eyes darted to the floor, looking at the books strewn across the floor. He stood up and started picking up the books, the girl just watched in shock. He didn't bother looking at the titles of the books though there was one he saw that had the word "history" on it. Interested, he read the full title

"Pok mon History: Arceus"

The girl noticed his concentration on one of her books; spoke out, softly but clearly,

"As the title suggests, the book is on the legendary Pok mon Arceus. I find it rather fascinating how one Pok mon supposedly managed to create the universe, what do you think about this uhh...?"

Noticing the girl's question, he replied

"Steven. I think it s pretty amazing and fascinating as well. The legendary trio and guardians of Sinnoh, the four colossal Pok mon in Hoenn and still there s the uncharted territory with unspoken legends that are still located in the world. It s a shame not a lot of people appreciate the wonders of the historical Pok mon as much as training them or breeding them..."

Steven, realizing he was rambling to the girl, stopped talking and looked down to the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed. On the other hand, the girl thought that his rambling was very interesting and hung on to every word he spoke. Silence fell between the pair and was broken when Steven asked another question

"I told you my name so what s yours?"

"Cynthia. Steven, do you happen to be a senior?"

"Yes I am, I just transferred here today"

The two talked for a long time, even missing the first lunch bell signalling 2 minutes till the start of class. 2 minutes later, they heard the second lunch bell, jolting them both out of their current conversation. They sped off in the same direction and halted in front of the classroom door. Standing right outside was a teacher. He had brown/dark purple spiky hair and matching coloured beard stubble. His attire was similar to a miner and from Steven's perspective, a stone hard body. He also spoke with a gruff voice,

"Miss Cynthia, I'm surprised you re late today." Noticing the figure standing next to her, he saw the perplexed expression on the students face. Facing him to address him, he spoke with authority,

"And you are?"

"Steven Stone sir, I'm a new transfer student and got lost in the corridors, pardon me for being late to your class" Steven replied politely, not trying to anger the teacher any more.

"Ah yes, now take the last empty seat next to Miss Cynthia consider you two seem to be close and we shall begin our geography class... Before I forget, welcome to JH high Steven, I'm your new geography teacher Mr Byron" (To the readers that find his name weird please understand that I do not know his last name so I decided to put his first name to address him) 


	4. Chapter 4

Steven passed through geography class very easily. The stuff his classmates were learning he already learnt so he spent his class looking towards Cynthia. What didn't he know was that someone else was looking at him, inspecting every little detail about him.

To Steven, Cynthia was a mystery; Her eyes held a gaze that burned with passion, yet her actions were reserved and small, normally using her long hair as a curtain to hide herself. She spoke with uncertainity and pride, confusing Steven with the contradicting personalities. He had yet to know her well but Steven was already eyeing her every movement. Somehow, her personality reminded Steven of well, himself. Realising this, he used the remainding moments of class time to relate himself to Cynthia, remembering the differences and similarities. He only broke out of thought when Mr. Byron asked him questions and answered.

LINE

The bell signalling the end of school rang, relieving Steven. Walking out of the classroom and towards the front gate, he looked for his car that would drive him to the place he was staying. He kept walking and walking, until he felt a small tug on his school blazer.

"May I walk with you?"

Recognising the voice, he agreed. His mind was blank as they walked down the road, trying to think of something to say to her to break the silence. At one point he managed to think of something but when he actually tried to say it out loud, it always ended up as some garbled language. Being completely self concious right now, he thought that Cynthia saw him as really weird right now. He kept walking down, having a feeling in his head that someone was watching him...

~Meanwhile~

"You know... they kinda look cute together don't you think?" Wallace whispered.

"Yeah. Do you think they would ever get together?" Winona replied

"Oh both of you QUIET!" Flannery whisper-screamed.

Wallace, Winona and Flannery were hiding behind a bush, watching Steven and Cynthia. They each had binoculars and Wallace and Winona were whispering to each other, giggling occasionally. Winona made a funny comment and Wallace replied, slightly louder than he would have liked. Turning her gaze to the two, she shushed them and saw that Steven was looking their way, eyeing the whispering bush suspiciouly. Shaking it off, Flannery saw that his actions were stiff and careful, as if he knew he was being watched. Steven walked away, giving the bush a few glances here and there. When he was far enough, Flannery slunk her way out of the bush, trying her best not to ruffle any leaves. Seeing that nobody else was on the road, she ran towards them and leaped onto Steven... (luckily they were on grass now)

STEVEN

Dread coursed through his body as his vision refocused again and saw a face full of bright red hair. It was Flannery, smiling and laughing as her hands pinned him firmly to the ground.

"Steven!" Flannery squealed. She released her grip on him and fell down on him, knocking the air out of him, as well as rendering him unable to speak. Hugging him, she earned a "oof" as a response from him already breathless self. Although his school blazer was thick, Flannery did her best to press her breast against him. Steven, noticing the stares of pity at them from the other students, tried to squirm his way out of this situation before it got even more out of hand.

During all his squirming and wriggling, he noticed Flannery had slackened her grip just a little bit, giving him an opportunity to escape. Not letting it slip, he used all his might to lift the girl off of him. It worked. Brushing off the dust, he saw Cynthia's expression. It was a mix between amused and shocked. Her visible eyebrow was raised yet her eye seemed to have darkened to a shade of black, instead of the usual grey. Following her eye line, he saw she was looking straight at Flannery, still lying on the grass. Not paying any more attention to Flannery, Steven beckoned Cynthia to follow him, giving another attempt to start up a conversation.

FLANNERY

Flannery knew of his actions and attitude towards her. He wasn't interested in her, yet. It was tradition for Flannery to hook up to every new guy in the school, using it to find out more about them, trick them into revealing their secrets or darkest fears. When she s had enough, she would crush them, telling them not to tell anyone or else she would tell the whole school about their secret. Everyone in the school knew of this and pitied every new guy student to walk through the front doors. Anyone not attending the school wouldn't think of her as a conniving bitch, instead, they viewed her as a passionate, young trainer, who may be the next gym leader in Lavaridge Town. Not even her own parents knew what she did at school; she wasn't stupid enough to keep bringing guys into her home every few months or so. Teachers adored her for her compassion with Pok mon and battling, normally regarded as a star student.

Blond hair caught her gaze and she was looking into a person's face that was filled with hate. Cynthia was a pain to Flannery. Before Flannery became evil or mean, they were good friends but Flannery was often outshined by Cynthia. She was always more pretty or more talented or even just smarter. Her contrasting personalities between battling and daily life caused guys to swoon for her, whether she liked it or not. Growing tired of this, they ended up fighting and now they couldn't even look each other in the eye without feeling hate course through their veins. Shooting Cynthia an angry gaze, she stalked away, leaving the pair on the grass and the pair in the bushes very bemused. 


End file.
